


Chaos

by Oreokitkat_21



Series: Minds [1]
Category: Original Work Inspired by Sander Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21
Summary: My mind is in a chaotic mess... Send help.





	Chaos

"I told you it was a bad idea. I told you no one comment."   
"At least you tried, that's all that matters!"  
"They already hate you for not posting in those other two fanfics, what makes you think they will read this?"   
"Shut up miss mop a lot!"   
"Nah, Princess."  
"Guys, you need to quiet down. You are causing her to panic."  
"I'm not the cause of it this time... Nice."

Standing up I grabbed my stuff and rushed from the room. Ever since agreeing to the terms of the site, I knew it would cause my anxiety to only grow and hold guilt over my head. I plopped down on a bench trying to steady my breathing and blasting P!AD in my headphones. Upon regaining my composer, I walked to My car and unlocked it. I sat down, grabbing the steering wheel, and hitting my head on the wheel.   
"Hun you tried! That's all that matters!"   
"They still hate you."   
"That seems like you want her to feel bad."  
"You are simply overgeneralizing."  
"Can all of you shut up!" I screamed with one final hit on the wheel. 

My mind went silent.


End file.
